


Four Times Fabreeze Were Fluffy (& One Time They Were Filthy)

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airports, Crack, Dating, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Fabreeze ficlets</p><p>one - Fandango cares for Tyler after a match.<br/>two - Airport schmoop.<br/>three - So much aloe.<br/>four - Fandango plans a day off date.<br/>five - I promised smut and here it is! (but also fluff) (E rating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One: The Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these awhile back and just got around to typing them up. These two have gotten even more ridiculous/adorable together since I wrote these! :)

"I...I'm...it's fine..." Tyler huffed as Fandango gingerly examined the small gash on his forehead. Of course he was terrified those uggos had mangled his exquisite face but he didn't want to let it show. Fandango would make a fuss and then he'd have to pretend he was annoyed by the coddling and he honestly didn't have the energy for all that right after a match.

"Shhhh," Fandango cooed, "Let me fix it..."

Tyler sighed deeply. "But..."

"Oooh, aaahhh," Fandango whispered as he gently swiped an antiseptic pad theatrically across the tiny wound. Tyler grimaced slightly, not really from pain, but from feigned indignance.

"Fandango, I told you..."

"Shhhh, shhhh, almost done Breezy."

Fandango carefully applied some ointment, then a small bandaid, smoothing it with such delicate care that Tyler felt his cheeks flush. 

"There," Fandango said. "Still beautiful."

"Of course I am!" Tyler said. He couldn't look Fandango in the eye, so he averted his attention to the locker room floor. It was pretty disgusting down there. Tyler wondered when the last time it had seen a mop. He should really file a complaint, Prince Pretty wasn't about to catch something changing in such squalor...Tyler's thoughts were interrupted by his partner...hissing? at him.

"Psssst, Breeze!"

Tyler finally forced his chin up to look at Fandango. "What?"

"Lemme, kiss it better?"

Tyler began to scoff at such nonsense, but when he saw the honest softness and concern in the other man's eyes he simply nodded. Fandango held Tyler's face in both hands and leaned in, tenderly pressing his lips to the blond's forehead. Overwhelmed by the utter sweetness, Tyler violently threw his arms around his partner. Fandango didn't flinch, instead he returned the tight embrace.

"Better?" Fandango asked softly.

"Mhmm," Tyler breathed.

"Well, we better get on the road,"

"Right...the road. Good idea."

The pair reluctantly parted. Fandango winked as he grabbed their bags and ushered Tyler towards the door.

"After you," he said.

"Thanks..."

Tyler smiled to himself as he headed towards the parking lot, Fandango cheerfully following close behind. Tyler could get used to this...


	2. Two: The Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert, it's fluffy fluff.

Another day, another irritating flight delay, such is the life of a WWE Superstar. Tyler Breeze was utterly exhausted and (at least felt) very gross, slouching in his airport chair pouting. His partner sat next to him, anxiously bouncing his knee and staring blankly at the nearby screen that announced departures. Well, at least he won't notice my frizzy hair and dark circles, Tyler thought. A voice came over the loudspeaker and Tyler watched Fandango snap to attention. Both men held their breath as they listened. But it wasn't good news, their flight had been delayed another ninety minutes.

Tyler scowled and kicked his suitcase. "We're going to be stuck in this godforsaken hellscape forever!"

Fandango threw up his hands up to match Tyler's frustration. "I know!" he said, and then went immediately back to completely spacing out.

Tyler frowned and grabbed his phone from his pocket. Of course, the battery was almost dead and the WiFi was cutting in and out. Just great. Tired, dirty AND bored. Maybe he could find something else to entertain him...He glanced over to Fandango, who was staring at the left corner of the airport's skylighted ceiling. Tyler sighed and sunk even lower in his seat. Surely he would die of boredom, if the disgusting stench of his fellow travellers didn't get him first. But then he felt the other man lean ever so slightly closer, so their shoulders were just touching. Tyler looked over curiously. Fandango was still looking up at the ceiling, chomping his gum mindlessly and oh, there goes the leg again. Tyler was almost too tired to be annoyed. Almost.

_Chomp. Bounce._

Tyler sighed again, this time louder. He peeked over at Fandango expectantly.

_Chomp chomp chomp. Bounce bounce bounce._

_Ugh._

Tyler was so tired. But he could not, would not, lower himself to sleeping in this noisy, disgusting, germ factory. Though, he could, in theory, rest his eyes for a little while. It would probably help with the puffiness until he could get back to their clean hotel room and apply his favourite cucumber eye serum...No sleeping just...

Tyler closed his eyes and drifted closer to Fandango, at first tentatively resting his head on his partner's shoulder. There was no noticeable reaction from Fandango. Tyler scooted a little closer and hooked one arm around Fandango's. He breathed deeply (but not too deeply, ew, airport air) and settled his head fully against Fandango's shoulder and chest. He smells so good too, how is that even possible here? Tyler thought. His mind started to wander. This was...nice? But he couldn't get too comfortable...

Tyler felt Fandango shift the tiniest bit and then a soft, reassuring squeeze of his hand. So he noticed...

Soon Fandango was tracing lazy swirls and swiggles with into the palm of Tyler's perfectly moisturised hand. If he coos at me again, I swear...Tyler thought, the mundane racket of the busy airport seemingly floating further away with each passing moment. Fandango was still silent and Tyler's struggle against sleep was a losing battle. He felt so warm and sleepy and...safe. Fandango had ceased the bouncing and chomping in favour of humming lowly. How long was that delay again?

Fandango smirked as Tyler slumped against him, murmuring about uggos and travel sized hand sanitiser.

"Yeah, I know, B," Fandango whispered, his gaze turning to focus on his now snoozing lover. "I know."


	3. Three: The Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Sorry.

Fandango loaded his shopping cart with bottle after bottle of aloe vera gel. Every inch of his skin was burnt and screaming in pain, so even the small amount of effort it took to move bottle from shelf to cart was almost unbearable. Both he and Tyler were completely fried after "the incident" and out in public was the last place he wanted to be, but there he was in a Wal-Mart at 3am anyway. He topped his cart off with some burn cream, extra strength pain reliever, and some fancy imported water with electrolytes. He wearily pushed his cart down the aisle, flinging a few bunches of bananas on the pile as he passed the produce on the way to check out. The things he did for Tyler...

Fandango hauled the bags toward their rental car that was parked in the lot of a Starbucks across the street. Tyler not only refused to step foot into what he called "the Uggo Emporium", he wouldn't sit in the car outside of it either. He did, however, hop out to assist his struggling partner with the many, many bags of aloe.

Back at the hotel, there was an unholy _~SLORCH~_ as the pair emptied bottle after bottle of aloe into the bathtub.

"D'ya think it'll clog it up?" Fandango wondered aloud.

"Who cares? I'm going in!" Tyler said, peeling off his robe and sinking naked into the sea of greenish gel.

_~SLOORRCH~_

"Grosss!" Tyler shrieked, flapping his hands a little, sending aloe splattering about the small room.

Fandango covered his own mouth to stop a howling laugh. Tyler's face was, well, even more priceless than usual.

"Breeze!" Fandango managed between wheezing laughs. "Breezy! How is it?"

Tyler shrugged. "Get in here and find out."

Fandango grinned and eagerly stripped off before stepping into the slimy tub. Fandango's foot slipped and he fell on his ass in the tub across from Tyler. _~SLORCHSPLASHBANG!~_

"Oh my god! Dango!"

Now Tyler couldn't stop laughing either. Aloe oozed over the edges of the tub to the bathmat.

"Aloe overboard!" Fandango yelled, accidentally snorting the gel up his nose. He sneezed violently and aloe exploded on the sink and mirror.

Now both men had collapsed against each other, giggling uncontrollably, more aloe flying from their peeling shoulders that were shaking with laughter.

"This-this is the..stupidest...grossest..most ingenious idea ever!" Tyler said between snorting laughs.

"I ha-have aloe everywhere!" Fandango said, almost gasping for air from laughing. "And I mean everyWHERE!"

"GR-oss!" Tyler said, swatting at Fandango playfully.

Fandango booped some aloe on Tyler's nose and chuckled.

"Don'ttt!" Tyler said, still giggling a little. "Don't you think I have enough on me already?"

Fandango shook his head and began to carefully, lovingly, rub aloe into Tyler's chest and shoulders. "Can't do any harm," he said. "Turn around and let me get your back?"

Tyler suddenly felt a little self-conscious, which he knew was ridiculous, as he was already naked in a tub of goo with the other man. Still, the gentle way Fandango was looking at him was making him feel bashful almost. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Okay," Tyler said cautiously turning himself around in the slippery mess so his back was to Fandango. He felt Fandango scoop some aloe from near his thigh and giggled again. "I can't believe you went out at this hour and bought all this..."

Fandango stopped slathering Tyler in aloe and whispered in his ear. "You know I'd do anything for you, right Breezy?"

Somehow Tyler's chapped cheeks managed to redden even more. "Oh, shush."

"I mean it."

Tyler tilted his head back to look at the other man. "Oh...I'd kiss you but..."

Fandango laughed and helped spin Tyler around so they were facing each other again. "I already got one face full of aloe, what's another?"

Tyler wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting!"

"They didn't call me Dirty Curty for nothing..."

Tyler tried to raise an eyebrow but it hurt too much. "Oh go on," he said.

"Nah, too hurty now...brain hurts too, somehow."

Tyler chucked a handful of aloe at him. "Fine! But I'm asking again later."

Fandango winked, leering at him. "I look forward to it!"

"Good!" Tyler said.

"Very. Gooood." Fandango said, drawing out the words. "Very good."


	4. Four: The Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandango tries a thing, Tyler isn't having it. Also, bees.

"Dangooo! It's too humid for a picnic and we're still all --" Tyler gestured to his still peeling skin. "Like this. And there's bees dive bombing me because I smell of aloe and bananas!" He was whining and he knew it, but they'd been at the park for all of five minutes and Tyler was already done.

Fandango leaned back on the blanket and lowered his sunglasses. "Breeze, babe. Relax."

Tyler wasn't feeling very relaxed and Fandango telling him to relax only made him more cranky. "I can't! I shouldn't even be in public!"

"I guess I shouldn't beee either!" Fandango said.

"That's not funny!"

"Bzzzz!" Fandango said, moving closer to the blond. "They must beee attracted to your natural sweetness!" He reached out to tickle Tyler.

Tyler responded by scooting backwards, away from his partner. "Is that a pun or a pick up line? Don't tell me, either option is equally dreadful...Oh, it's both. Awful." He shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Awww, Breezy. I thought a little date might cheer you up." Fandango said, rifling through a comically large cooler. "And you haven't even tried the food yet."

Tyler swatted several swarming insects away. "I'm not hungry." 

Fandango was so deep in the cooler now Tyler thought he might disappear into it altogether. He kind of wished he would, too. A muffled voice echoed out from the plastic chest. "But I went through all this trouble for our romantic day off!" 

Children screamed from a nearby splash pad. Tyler groaned and put his head in his hands. "Romantic?"

Fandango emerged from the cooler holding a flask. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tyler. "Here, try some of this."

"Daydrinking? From a flask? In public? Who exactly do you think is on this date with you?!"

Fandango took the flask back and stuffed it in his pocket, shrugging. "Uh, Tyler Breeze, duh!"

Nearby, a tiny dog started yipping. The high pitched shrieking from the splash pad seemed to get louder.

Tyler wanted to pull his pretty hair out. Everything was horrible. Maybe if he agreed to eat something (Fandango had said it was a picnic, after all) this part of the "date" would be over. Several wasps circled them, buzzing angrily. Tyler forced a pained smile.

"So, what's to eat then?" 

Fandango grinned toothily. "Go have a look!"

Tyler crawled over to the cooler and peeked inside. It was jam packed with bananas. Just bananas. So many bananas.

"Oh that's it! I'm leaving!" Tyler huffed, getting up to stomp away. Two steps later and he narrowly missed being beaned in the head by an errant frisbee. "Oh. My. God!" 

Fandango scrambled to get up. "Hey! Watch it!" he bellowed at a bearded man who was apologetically waving at them. "That face is insured! We'll sue your pants right off! Right off!"

Tyler continued stomping his way towards the entrance of the park, a trail of banana/aloe seeking bugs in his wake. Fandango tried to catch up to his angry boyfriend, bounding after him, dragging his giant cooler behind him.

"Hey Breezey! Wait up!"

"No! Tyler said, walking even faster. "No, no, no, no, no!"

When Fandango finally caught up to Tyler, he was leaning against a tree seething with rage. "Breezy?"

Tyler wouldn't look at him. "What?"

Fandango dropped his cooler with a thud and sat down on it. He patted a space next to him. "Wanna sit?" Tyler didn't answer. "...Please?"

Tyler sat down, but he still wouldn't look at Fandango. He was having a horrible time and no amount of puppy dog eyes was gonna make him less furious.

Fandango took Tyler's hand into his. "Tyler..."

Not Breezy, not babe, not B. Tyler looked over at Fandango, a little worried. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. This park is a hole." Tyler said, inspecting his nails instead of looking at his boyfriend.

"Okay, okay, so the picnic was a bust. How about, hmm, we go to Starbucks? There's one like, two blocks from here? We can walk..."

Tyler ceased staring a death ray through some nearby shrubbery. "I'm listening."

"WiFi. Air conditioning. Any drink you want. No bees!"

Tyler's frown softened. "Okay. I suppose."

"Great!" Fandango said, casually draping his arm around Tyler. "I think I'm not even banned from this one!"

Tyler opened his mouth to ask but thought better of it and shut it again.

"Let me just..." Fandango said, as he slid the cooler into a nearby bush. "I'll be back for you later! You hear me, Cooly? Be good!" He waved for effect and waited for a reaction from Tyler.

Tyler tried not to laugh at Fandango saying goodbye to his stupid cooler. Nope, he couldn't do it. "Cooly?"

"What?" Fandango said, laughing, his arm returning to Tyler's shoulders to guide him out of the park and towards the street. "Cooly is a bit much sometimes. But he means well..."

Tyler rolled his eyes and kissed Fandango on the cheek. "Oh? That's funny, 'cause I know someone just like that..."


	5. Five: The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandango said he'd be in the shower, so Breezy decides to call his bluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this written for awhile but I was having kayfabe issues because Tyler is usually mostly ooc on UpUpDownDown. But Fandango was so...Fandango that episode! So um, just pretend everyone is always in character on UUDD?

"I'll be in the shower."

Tyler had laughed it off when Fandango had announced this to him (and Xavier Woods! And the world!), but now that the camera was off and the show was over, the words were still echoing in his head. Was he kidding? Fandango had told him twice, the second time closer to his ear, as if for emphasis. Was Fandango just playing things up for the camera or was he really in there, waiting for Tyler to join? It's not like the thought wasn't tempting, but locker room showers? Really? Ew, what was Fandango thinking?

Tyler was sort of repulsed but his curiosity was getting the better of him. The way Fandango had hollered after him was pretty funny, but there was something else there in his tone that Tyler just couldn't stop thinking about. Maybe he'd just go get a little sneak peek. A tease until they were safely back at their hotel where he wouldn't contract athlete's foot or staph or something. Yes, just a little look. Maybe he'd say something, give Fandango something to think about during the drive. No, just a look. A tiny peek.

Tyler crept into the shower area, his eyes scanning the room carefully. Tyler held his breath as he snuck closer. Fandango hadn't lied; all the signs were there. Distinctive ring gear hung up near a bench, steam rising from a corner stall and over the sound of pounding water, an unmistakable voice singing out brightly.

"Blah blah, ooh la la, want your rad bro dance!"

Tyler made a disdainful face and whispered under his breath."That's not the lyrics!"

He could see Fandango now, cloaked in steam, slowly rubbing a soapy washcloth rhythmically against his chest and stomach. Tyler couldn't help but watch, frozen in place, chewing his bottom lip. As if he could sense Tyler's eyes on him, Fandango threw his head back, eyes shut, mouth open in apparent ecstasy, like the hot water rushing over him was positively orgasmic. And then came the noises...

"Ooooohh. Mmmmmmm," Fandango said, progressivly soaping himself lower and lower. "It's a reallll shame Breezy isn't here..."

 _Shit_.

Tyler tried backing away slowly but walked straight into a towel rack.

 _Double shit_. 

"Breeze. Get in here." Fandango said, not surprised in the least by Tyler's presence.

Tyler rubbed his shin and tried to look away, but he couldn't stop himself from staring. "I--I can't! I don't have shower shoes and this petri dish of a room absolutely reeks of socks and mildew!"

"Breeze! Now."

Fandango's voice was low and commanding and oh fuck, Tyler's boots were already off and now he was shucking his gear off on to a nearby bench.

Fandango grinned wickedly. "Hurry...This...hot...water won't last...forever," he said, crooking a finger slowly, beckoning Tyler to him.

Tyler shed the rest of his clothes, stopping to carefully hang his furry vest up next to Fandango's. Fandango whistled and called out again. "Breezy! Get in here!"

Tyler nodded and scurried towards the stall. "Here I am," Tyler said, trying not to think about any creepy bacteria that might be infesting the shower.

"I knew you'd come," Fandango said, looking him up and down with an approving grin. "Now c'mere."

Tyler obediently stepped closer and Fandango pulled the blond to him so they were both under the hot stream.

"Dango...maybe we shouldn't. What if someone walks in?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Fandango said. " No one's around, Breezy. Relax and let The Dangler make you feel good."

Tyler giggled at the goofy nickname. Fandango's mouth formed a frown but his eyes sparkled playfully. "The Dangler takes his work...Very. Seriously."

"And uh, what is The Dangler's job then?"

"Transporting haughty pretty boys like you to a land of sensuous and erotic blisssss!" Fandango said, beginning to gently massage Tyler's shoulders.

Tyler covered another laugh with a cough. "Uh-huh! O-okay."

Fandango, er, The Dangler, slipped his hands down Tyler's back, calloused palms brushing across smooth skin to rub circles into his hips. He continued talking in a whispered drawl.

"Do you know you have to get dirty before you can be really clean, Breezy?" The Dangler said. He wedged his finger in Tyler's ponytail, catching the elastic and tugging it until his hair was sprung free.

"Hmmm," Tyler said, shaking his hair out a little. "I suppose that's true? But--"

He was cut off by The Dangler's tongue in his mouth and rough hands grabbing his ass. Tyler felt himself get painfully hard. The Dangler noticed and whispered in his ear. "Oooh, look at that. Should we call you...The Poker?"

"No, no, no!" Tyler said, slapping at his partner's chest lightly, laughing. "That's not sexy!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm. Very. Serious." The Dangler said, eyes still bright. He tilted his head to nip at Tyler's neck.

"No..marks, Dangler," Tyler huffed. But he didn't move away.

"Of course not, beautiful," The Dangler said, biting down ever so slightly. "And that's THE Dangler, to you."

"All right, fine," Tyler said, subconsciously leaning into the feeling of teeth on skin. "Anything else I--"

But then The Dangler was kissing him again, biting his tongue, hands travelling between them to squeeze Tyler's dick, getting him a gasp and a raised eyebrow. The Dangler started stroking Tyler, his gaze unwavering, watching his face twist and eyelashes flutter. The intense stare was too much, too soon for Tyler and he buried his face in his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh-uh," The Dangler scolded, ceasing his movements. "The Dangler needs you to look at him."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Come on."

But when The Dangler removed his hands entirely and stepped the tiniest bit back, Tyler whined from the lack of contact. "Noooo! I thought it was your job to please me!"

"You step in The Dangler's domain, you play by his rules!" The Dangler said, trying to hide his amusement.

Tyler would have made a snide remark but really he just wanted to be touched again. He knew Fandango was playing around and Tyler was game, but dammit if Dango wasn't making him crazy right now. He looked over at his boyfriend, who was looking back expectantly. The water was already getting more warm than hot. Play by his rules, huh? Tyler watched as rivulets of water cascaded down The Dangler's chest, droplets streaming over hard nipples, to firm abs, to...

 _Oh_.

Now Tyler was staring again. He swallowed hard, mouth hanging open a little. The Dangler smirked knowingly. "Mmmmmm, someone wants me bad."

Tyler licked his lips and smiled wantonly. "Yeah..."

"Someone's getting impatient."

"Yes," Tyler said, still unable to tear his eyes away. "So can we move this along?"

"Oooh," The Dangler whispered and pulled Tyler close once more. "The Dangler--" This time it was Tyler who interrupted.

"Mhhrfmm mmhft." The Dangler said, trying to talk through Tyler's fervent kisses.

"Mhrmtft what?"

The Dangler pulled him impossibly closer and rolled his hips, making Tyler curse under his breath. "Exactly, Breezy."

Tyler sighed in relief as he felt hands return to his aching dick. But The Dangler was teasing again and slowed his stroking to an excruciatingly slow pace. "F-faster, more," Tyler said, somehow managing to come off as both needy and bossy. "N-need more..."

The Dangler nodded and reached for the body wash, quickly soaping them both up. Then he sunk fingertips into Tyler's hips and thrust forward, their cocks sliding against each other, causing both men to gasp at the sensation. The slippery friction was delicious and Tyler didn't dare look away. Instead, he held his gaze and raked his fingers down The Dangler's chest. The other man grunted his approval and returned his hand to Tyler's dick, lazily thumbing over the head, eliciting a tiny shiver.

"Dango," Tyler said, obviously frustrated and dying for more. "Please."

Without breaking eye contact, The Dangler (who was enjoying the pleading look on his boyfriend's face far too much to correct him again) rutted up against Tyler, hitting the most sensitive area near his tip, drawing out a breathy moan that told him all that Tyler couldn't say with real words at the moment.

_Fuck. That's it._

Any thoughts of Legionnaire's disease or planter warts were finally far from Tyler's mind. All he could do was thrust back desperately, panting out, watching his partner's eyes. The Dangler swirled his hips again, and Tyler cried out, the noise bouncing off the tiled walls. It was like music to The Dangler's ears

"You're fucking gorgeous," The Dangler said, using one hand to push back Tyler's hair and the other to cover his dick again. Tyler bucked into his hand shamelessly, his breath heavy and his fingernails scraping down biceps.

"Mmmmmm. Breezy, listen. The. Dangler. Wants. You. To. Come," The Dangler said, accenting each word with a kiss to Tyler's throat.

Tyler would have laughed, but the only sound that escaped him was a pathetic kind of mewl as he felt The Dangler's hand move faster. It was suddenly getting hotter and hotter in the shower, even though the actual water temperature was getting colder by the second. Tyler's legs began to tremble and he thought his knees might buckle but The Dangler held him upright firmly, increasing his pace and whispering filthy things in his ear.

"Dango, I'm gonna--"

"Do it, babe," The Dangler said. "Come for me."

Tyler's whole body seized as he came hard, gasping for air and falling forward against his boyfriend. He attempted to pull him in for a kiss but The Dangler pushed him back lightly so Tyler was backed up against the shower wall.

"Oooh babe, we're not done yet," The Dangler said, admiring how pretty and spent Tyler looked standing before him, bracing himself on the tiles, sopping wet and flushed all over.

"O-oh, of course," Tyler said, still shaking and feeling a little faint but still automatically dropping to his knees.

"Oh no no," The Dangler said, hands on his own dick now. "Just watch."

Tyler looked up at him, all kiss bruised lips and dripping eyelashes. The Dangler smiled and made a show of working his cock, his wrist twisting in such a way Tyler seemed almost hypnotised by the movement.

"You like that? You like watching me get off to your pretty face?"

Tyler stood and nodded, watching intently. "Good," The Dangler said, continuing his movements, his voice lowering. "Because--oh fuck, Tyler--fuck!"

Tyler looked on as The Dangler shot into his own hand, face quickly changing from pleasure to...mischief?

The Dangler unballed his fist and and wiped his hand down Tyler's chest. "That's for you, babe!" he laughed.

Tyler watched bemusedly as the come slid down his body to the shower drain. "Dirty," he said, a soft chuckle turning to a hiccuping laugh as he saw Fandango making finger guns at him. "Are you done?"

"Maybe, " Fandango said, motioning for Tyler to come closer. "But now it's time to get clean..."

Tyler leaned back against Fandango and let him scrub his scalp. "Mmm, do we have to?"

"Probably, I think I heard the Molten Poop spying on us!"

"Oh no!" Tyler said with a snort, peering out the shower to check. "They should be so lucky, though!"

"Yeah," Fandango said, turning Tyler around to look at him again. "So lucky."

"Ugh," Tyler said, wrapping his arms around Fandango's waist. "We'll both be lucky if we don't get hypothermia in this freezing shower!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fandango said, shutting off the shower and leading Tyler towards the bench to wrap him in a towel. "I love you too."


End file.
